Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Computers, and in particular the fairly recent boom of digital photography, have changed the entire photography industry. For example, instead of taking pictures and then waiting for film to develop before viewing the images, with modern digital cameras, high quality photographs can be captured and immediately viewed. The increase in digital photography has been accompanied with a related increase in digital image software tools.
Digital image software tools include compression algorithms that dramatically reduce the size of digital images with little or no loss of image quality. Additional, digital image software tools also include tools to edit or otherwise manipulate digital images. For example, many digital image editing tools and digital image sharing tools include filters that can be applied to images to generate desired effects and appearances within an image.
While in some cases the use of digital image tools can appear seamless and quick to an end-user, many of these tools utilize extremely complex computer-based technological solutions. For example, properly applying a filter to an image can involve complex mathematical equations necessary to consistently adjust the color of individual pixels within a digital image.
Adjusting relatively simple aspects of a digital image, such as color, provides many users with highly desirable tools for editing their digital images. Additional, tools are desirable for improving digital images, such as the ability to incorporate movement within a digital image.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.